


Like You Mean It

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [177]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Exes, F/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline & "Get Back" by Demi Lovato
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Like You Mean It

Caroline bit her lip as she flipped through his photos, just one more time, she promised herself. For half a second, she had herself convinced it couldn’t be the same Klaus. But he had the same smirk, the same dimples, the same stupid, paint-stained jeans…

Her thumb hovered over the screen as she took another sip of wine. When Kat had bailed on her for a girls’ night, she figured she’d watch a few crappy movies, drink, and waste time on the dating apps that had yet to be successful. What she didn’t expect was an emotional crisis over an ex-boyfriend she really, really regretted breaking up with.

“He probably wouldn’t match with me anyway,” she reasoned out loud, her face screwed up in tortured logic. “There’s no way.”

Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to swipe left, effectively dismissing him and the heartbreak he once caused. It wasn’t entirely his fault, of course; by all measures, their split had been mutual and necessary upon graduation. He was headed to an art residency, her to business school across the country. It wouldn’t have worked, they’d _agreed_.

And here she was, five years wiser and just as gone for him as ever. Already too invested in the what ifs, Caroline made to swipe left - only for the touchscreen to betray her, sending Klaus to the right instead. 

“Oh, shit.”

_It’s a Match!_

“Ohhhhhh, shi-”

A new message pinged on her phone. Her heart in her throat, she checked it and swallowed when she saw it was from him.

**Klaus:** Hello, love. Fancy seeing you here.

Her lips curled into a smile, the old endearment warming a familiar thrum in her chest. Maybe things didn’t have to be so tortured after all.

**Caroline:** I think you’re the one in my city. Just visiting?

**Klaus:** Job interview. I should be done by noon tomorrow, if you’d care to show me around.

Settling into her couch, Caroline couldn’t help a silly grin. 

**Caroline:** This is a dating app, and you’re not even angling for a date?

**Klaus:** Who said it won’t be a date?


End file.
